Melting With You
by Biocore
Summary: A little RWBY blep for a certain someone. Weiss/Ruby Weiss sighed for the umpteenth time today. It had been far too long a day for her, and yet it was only 4 PM.


Melting with You

 _A little RWBY blep for a certain someone. Weiss/Ruby_

Weiss sighed for the umpteenth time today. It had been far too long a day for her, and yet it was only 4 PM.

It had been two days since Winter had left, and while her sister's encouraging words had pushed her forward in her training, she was still having an awful time summoning. She had spent all morning trying and trying with little results, and had only stopped at noon when her stomach had made some embarassingly loud grumbling. Her teammates were out, and since her card no longer worked, she settled for going to a local street vendor that had been set up to profit from the Vytal Festival Tournament, since they were nearby and accepted cash.

As if the walk through the crowd wasn't stressful enough, every vendor was swamped with customers, causing Weiss to wait for almost 15 minutes just to order. She got Mistral tacos, inspired by their seafood-heay diet. They were a less popular item due to including mostly vegetables and odd ingredients like seaweed, but Weiss had found they suited her palette quite nicely. She was just putting some extra sauce on when-

"Sorry! Coming through!" The heiress felt a hard shove on her back as a group of young men suddenly plowed through the crowd. By the time Weiss had steadied herself, the group was gone.

"The nerve of some people!" She exclaimed. But before she could get too mad about the wreckless teenagers, she noticed the state of her meal. Mostly the fact that a large amount had gotten all over her blouse. Weiss felt the heat rising in her cheeks and the pangs in her stomach. She felt the heat of the crowd behind her and huffed loudly before walking off. She would rather salvage what was left of her tacos than deal with this any more. _This is going to be a great day, isn't it? I can't wait._ She thought bitterly.

Another long walk and she was back at her dorm room. She immediately took off her clothes and set them aside to be washed once she was doing eating, then threw on a simple side outfit: a long aqua top that went down to her thighs with frills around the edges, and a silky white layered skirt. Less ornamental than her preferred attire but a little more comfrtable and still good enough to wear out. She sighed and plunked down in a chair and quietly ate what was left of her tacos. They were mushy and messy and recquired a fork at some points, but not completely ruined. Sadly, not very filling. The heiress leaned back in her chair and held a hand to her stomach. _What an utter dissappointment. If it hadn't been for those idiots..._ She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. _No, I need to calm down. Remember what Winter said. Today won't control me._

She rubbed her face with her hands and took another deep breath. Even if the day so far had been stressful, she was determined to turn things around. With a quick cleaning up, the white-haired girl headed to the washroom to freshen up and clean the food from her hands and face. She grabbed her makeup kit from her purse and selected a tube of lipstick that she saved for days like today. It was a brilliant mettalic blue that caught the light and was always sure to turn heads. This was accented with a little powder to even out her pale skin tone, and finished with pale blue eyeliner. It was a very subtle hue that would not be visible from a distance, but anyone talking to her would see it whens he blinked or squinted. Despite the fact that she hated people calling her "ice queen," Weiss admitted that she was drawn to more cold blues.

With her transformation complete, Weiss did a little twirl. Nothing cheered her up more than a little makeup, there was something satisfying about being able to elevate her appearance with a little extra colour. Perhaps it had something to do with the colour-centric naming conventions of the last few generations. Nevertheless, Weiss couldn't help herself from smiling and admiring her shimmering lips. _Mmmhm! I certainly am spectacular._ She did a pose in the mirror, feeling her confidence improving already. But... something felt missing. She was all dressed up with nowhere to go, and nobody to go with.

"I kind of... wish Ruby was here." Weiss pulled out her scroll and looked longingly, unsure if she should pull Ruby from her extracurricular activities with Yang. She had been dating Ruby for a few months and was madly in love the energetic girl, even if she sometimes had trouble showing her feelings. Having her be absent for a long period of time did affect her more than she liked to admit. Her face was scrunched as she was torn between being selfish and dealing with the long wait until the others came back. Weiss sighed for the umpteenth time today. It had been far too long a day for her, and it could be longer depending on her next action. Hesitant thumbs were in the midst of typing a message when the sound of the door slamming open almost made her drop her phone.

'Weeeeeiiiiiiisss! I'm hooooooome!" Ruby's chipper voice resonated off the walls of the cramped dorm room. She really never did learn to use her inside voice. But Weiss could forgive this bad habit today, because that was the voice she was needing the most right now.

"Ruby! What are doing here already? I thought you were out with Yang." Weiss emerged from the bathroom, forgetting her altered appearance. Ruby was slinging her handbag up to her bed and hadn't noticed yet.

"Oh well, I did a really goob job so Professor Oobleck let me go home earl... eeeee..." The smaller girl's silver eyes went wide upon seeing Weiss's face. "Oooh my goodness Weiss, you're so pretty! I mean, not that you're not pretty all the time - cause you totally are- but woooow you look really really great! Wow!"

Weiss couldn't stop her face from turning pink at the unexpected compliments. Ruby thought she had made the heiress mad and started waving her arms frantically as she attmpted to fix the situation.

"Ahhhh I'm sorry Weiss that came out really wrong but you kinda surprised me with the makeup and I couldn't stop myself, I'm really sorry for coming home early I know I should try harder with my studies but I was getting kinda bored and I had this funny feeling that-"

"Stop!" Weiss put out her hand, face red and breaths shallow. She was either very embarassed or very angry. Ruby didn't know which but either way she stopped dead in her tracks. The white-haired girl started moving toward her and she wasn't sure what was going to happen, but then suddenly Weiss's arms were around her. "I'm not mad, you doof. Far from it."

"Oh-oh, um, yay?" Ruby wasn't used to Weiss being so affectionate right away. She usually needed a little warming up before she got so huggy. She lowered her voice to a more caring tone. "Is everything okay, Weiss? You usually don't put on makeup unless we're dating or you're not feeling so great..." The words struck Weiss in the heart. Not only because they were true, but because Ruby had noticed such a small detail about her personality. Truly she was the greatest gift that had ever popped into her life. She hugged Ruby tighter.

"No, Ruby... I'm not alright. Today has been a real test of my patience. First I can't get anywhere with my summoning, then some idiots make me spill my lunch all over my dress, and then when I try and feel better with makeup I just wind up feeling lonely and selfish. I'm feeling like I can't do anything right. I'm just... _so frustrated!_ " Her voice wobbled on the end of her sentence, and her eyes felt hot. Ruby immediately went into girlfriend mode and hugged Weiss tightly while stroking her hair.

"It's okay, Weiss. We all have our bad days. Come sit with me and you can let it all out. I'm here for you, whenever you need me. She gently persuaded Weiss to sit down on the edge of her bed, never letting go. Weiss began crying softly into her chest, feeling bad about possibly ruining Ruby's shirt with her eyeliner but unable to stop. Ruby had this certain tone of voice she only used with Weiss, it was a very soft, caring, almost motherly tone. Very different from her usual relentless optimism. Without fail it would get past Weiss's barrier and release any pent-up emotions she had been holding on to.

After a few minutes of venting her frustrations, Weiss composed herself, feeling exhausted but also refreshed. A great load had been removed from her shoulders. She straightened up and sniffled, dabbing at her eyes with a facecloth Ruby had provided.

"Thank you, Ruby... I don't know why I'm so emotional today, I feel so embarassed. I hope I didn't ruin your clothes with my makeup." Ruby flashed her a big warm smile, even though she had noticeable stains on her top.

"It's okay, Weiss! This is an old thing I use for training! I'm just happy I came. It's funny, I just had this feeling in my chest... like I was pulled here. Do you think we're connected, cause we're girlfriends?" Weiss was trying very hard not to smile at Ruby's adorable explanation. She hoped her girlfriend never stopped being a child like this.

"That's cute, Ruby, but I doubt it." Ruby placed her forehead against Weiss's.

"I wanna try it! What am I thinking right now?" Her smile was contagious, and Weiss played along.

"Okay..." She put on a playful tone, mocking Ruby's voice. "I think Weiss is the prettiest girl in the whole world and I wish I was as cool as her and I love keeping her up at night by kissing her a whole bunch!" Ruby squeeked as her face went red. Weiss let out a small giggle.

"Weiss oh my gosh! That's so embarassing!" She covered her face with her hands. "But.. you're not wrong... I guess we really are connected!" Now it was Weiss's turn to blush, she was caught off guard but Ruby's level of affection.

"Y-you... dummy..." She didn't know how to continue what she was saying. "I love you." Ruby uncovered her face, a sweet smile on her face.

"I love you too, Weiss. You're the best partner I could ever ask for, in the battlefield and in my heart." Weiss couldn't help but burst out laughing at the cheesiness and purity of Ruby's statement. She was the most precious human being Weiss had ever met, and although her childishness had originally got on her nerves, the heiress found it served as a wonderful counter to the world around her. Ruby was always there to make her smile.

Weiss leaned over and gave Ruby a tender kiss, which Ruby eagerly reciprocated. They linked hands, and Weiss slowly pulled them down into her bed. They broke the kiss when they finally needed to breathe. Ruby giggled and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek.

"Since you've had such a bad day, it will be my pleasure to spoil you tonight, my queen." She smiled playfully.

"Well, if you insist..." Weiss rolled onto her stomach and stretched out her arms. She had an inkling of what was coming next, and closed her eyes in preparation. She felt Ruby's small hands begin moving up and down her back. A small sigh escaped her lips as Ruby kneaded her stiff shoulders, then moved down to her waist. She was enjoying the relief so much that she didn't noticed the shift in the bed frame as Ruby leaned down and began kissing her neck. The short girl's lips planted a row of tender kisses, growing closer and closer to Weiss's ear. The heiress put a hand to her mouth to stop the small moan that had surfaced. _W-why did that feel so nice?_ Ruby chuckled playfully, kising the top of Weiss's head.

'Shh, Weiss, if you get too worked up, this massage will be for nothing." Weiss felt Ruby's hand brush her ponytail, and she sighed again. _She's right, I'm supposed ot be getting spoiled. I suppose it's alright if I show my enjoyment..._ She pulled her hand away from her mouth, and let her shoulders back down. Ruby went back to work, rubbing Weiss's sides, making sure to be extra gentle so as to not get her ticklish area. Then she moved on to the small of her back, pushing firly until she heard the quiet pop of a vertebrae moving back into place. Weiss made a sound of elation, letting Ruby know she was on track. She went back to Weiss's shoulders, being a little firmer than before, and working the stiffest muscles around the shoulder blades. Weiss moaned again, and Ruby couldn't resist kissing her on the cheek. When she felt Weiss was thoughroughly relaxed, she lay down next to her and nuzzled against her next, giving a few more tender kisses while playing with her ponytail again.

Weiss turned to Ruby and buried her face against the girl's chest, noticing she had removed her vest so as to not stain the bed. She could feel Ruby's heartbeat, and the warmth of her body. It was so soothing. She selfishly clung to her girlfriend, content to indulge herself in this tenderness. Ruby's delicate fingers brushed through her long hair, starting from her scalp and going all the way down her long ponytail. Weiss closed her eyes and smiled dreamily as Ruby undid her ponytail, letting her beautiful white hair cascade down, only to be lifted back up and run through by loving fingers over and over. _This is so heavenly, I could stay here forever..._

Ruby cupped Weiss's cheek with her hand, and gently brought her away from her chest so she could kiss her beautiful face. She gently kissed the top of Weiss's scar, then her eyelid, then her cheek. Every kiss was feather-light, but overflowing with love. Weiss looked into Ruby's shimmering silver eyes, her own blue eyes like a deep ocean. They kissed again, arms holding each other's heads and stroking soft hair. They held out as long as they could before gasping for air, then kissing again. They rolled over towards the wall, holding each other close and kissing with everything they had. Almost a minute of this and they had to stop or risk passing out, so they settled for more nuzzling while catching their breaths. Weiss's head found its way against Ruby again while Ruby placed her chin over Weiss. She breathed in Weiss's delicate scent; her unique high-class perfume that was surely made of plants she had never heard of. As exotic and pure as Weiss herself.

"Thank you so much, Ruby. You really turned today around for me." Ruby kissed Weiss's head and closed her eyes, feeling tiredness starting to seep in. Her girlfriend was equally sleepy, having been spoiled and assaulted by kisses to the point of exhaustion.

"It was my pleasure, Weiss. I'll do anything to see you smile."

"I love you, Ruby." The brunette could feel Weiss's smile against her chest.

"I love you too, Weiss. Now and forever." It was not long before the two fell asleep in each other's arms, smiles on their faces and happiness in their hearts.

-  
A/N: Wow it took a while to write this? It's been a long time since I made a fanfic. Sorry if it's kinda generic.


End file.
